Pasion desenfrenada
by Jen yamato
Summary: Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas, se movían a un compás que solo ellos podían crear (Lemon)


**Mi primer lemon de esta pareja espero les guste :D**

"**Pasión desenfrenada"**

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas, se movían a un compás que solo ellos podían crear, saborear el sabor de cada uno era el afrodisiaco más potente para ambos, cada movimiento de sus labios era como alcanzar un pedazo de cielo. En el momento que sus labios se unían en un beso lleno de pasión y amor el resto del mundo desaparecía y solo ellos quedaban. Los labios de Shikamaru no se conformaban solo con los labios de Temari, quería más de ella, más de esa mujer problemática, bajo besando a su cuello, su suave piel era como una droga, un sabor que nunca antes había probado.

Beso cada parte de su cuello, escuchando los suaves gemidos de Temari acompañados de su nombre, encontró su punto débil, un punto que la hacía templar de placer ante el contacto caliente de la boca de Shikamaru en su cuello. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada toque, cada rose de su piel con la de él la hacían llevar a sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, sensaciones de las cuales nunca quería escapar. Shikamaru seguía absorte en su tarea de besar el punto en el cuello de Temari que la hacía temblar de placer, besaba, mordía, y succionaba ese punto, sabía que le dejaría un chupetón, pero eso en ese momento no importaba lidiaría con la rabieta de Temari después. Subió de nuevo a los labios de su compañera, con hambre de probar su sabor de nuevo, mordió el labio inferior de ella provocando que gimiera y así aprovechar para meter s lengua en la cavidad bucal de la mujer.

El frio de la pared y el calor de la lengua de Shikamaru la hicieron despertar de ese pequeño trance en que se encontraba, Shikamaru la besaba con fuerza y pasión en ese momento parecía más despierto que nunca, decidió poner las cosas más a su favor en esa balanza de placer. Las lenguas de ambos batallaban por la dominancia del momento, Temari no quería perder en su naturaleza no estaba el ser sumisa y pasiva, ella era dominante y quería dominar el momento. Shikamaru le encantaba la personalidad de ella, esa personalidad se reflejaba en su forma de besar, su lengua batallaba con la de el en una danza erótica que no quería romper. Temari quería sentir más cerca el cuerpo de Shikamaru, rodeo una pierna a la cintura de él acercándolo más a ella, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tan cerca de ella.

Sus ropas en ese momento estorbaban, ella metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de él sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos bien marcados debido a su entrenamiento, Shikamaru se tensó al sentir las manos de esa problemática mujer bajo su camisa intentando quitarla, sonrió al momento de separar sus labios de los de ella para ayudarla a su tarea. Sus miradas no se despegaban en ningún momento, la camisa de Shikamaru fue solo un recuerdo al momento que callo en el suelo. Ella solo miraba ese cuerpo bien definido, cada uno de sus músculos bien trabajados, sus manos fueron decididas hacia el abdomen de ese hombre, acariciaba su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen viendo las muecas de placer que provocaba en él. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Shikamaru para acercarlo más a ella besarlo, al momento que sus labios se juntaron ella no espero por un beso cariñoso y dulce si no por un beso apasionado y posesivo.

Poco a poco el kimono de Temari fue desapareciendo, Shikamaru la levanto del suelo con delicadeza para llevarla a la cama de la habitación, la deposito lentamente y con suavidad en el colchón, cuido de no poner todo su peso arriba de ella y lastimarla. Bajo besando su cuello hasta su pecho, beso por encima de la tela el seno izquierdo de su amante haciéndola gemir su nombre, metió sus brazos entre Temari y el colchón para poder desabrocha el brasear que ocultaba sus senos lo quito lentamente sin mirarla directamente a esos ojos hermosos, cuando logro quitarlo dejo al descubierto los hermosos senos de la mujer que tenía debajo de él eran simplemente perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños justo el tamaño adecuado.

Beso, mordió y succiono cada uno de os senos de Temari haciéndola gritar de placer, con sus acariciaba cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, guardando en su memoria cada sitio que la hacía temblar. En un movimiento rápido Temari cambio las posiciones dejando a un sorprendido Shikamaru debajo de ella, lo beso apasionadamente sin darle tiempo para reaccionar por completo, un corto pero apasionado beso. El la tomo de la cintura acariciándola con sus pulgares, bajo besando a su cuello, lo beso hasta encontrar el punto débil de Shikamaru cuándo lo encontró lo imito beso, mordió y succiono disfrutando de los gemidos de placer de parte de él. Bajo besando su pecho, su abdomen, cada gemido de parte de él la incitaban a seguir con su tarea, con cada gemido se sentía poderosa y eso le gustaba, le encantaba, bajo hasta encontrarse con el comienzo del pantalón de Shikamaru, su atención fue captada por el bulto que había en sus pantalones, lo miro divertida con una sonrisa de superioridad desabrocho el botón de aquella prenda, lentamente bajo el cierre del pantalón disfrutando de los gruñidos de frustración de parte de él. No supo el momento, ni como había quedado debajo de, él tampoco supo cuando los dos habían quedado completamente desnudos, pero le gustaba, le encantaba esa parte de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru la miro debajo de, el ella tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro que le parecía tierno y hermosos, con su mirada recorrió cada parte de ella sus senos esos hermosos senos que lo llamaban a morderlos, su abdomen plano, sus hermosas piernas bien torneadas, miro de nuevo su rostro, sonrió con superioridad como ella lo había hecho, bajo su mirada al sexo de la mujer muy lentamente bajo su cabeza lentamente mientras se acomodaba en medio de sus piernas. Ella miraba cada movimiento de parte de Shikamaru, un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios mientras esperaba que el actuara sintió la lengua de Shikamaru en ella y no pudo evitar gemir su nombre. Shikamaru succionaba, lamia y probaba los jugos de Temari, se sentía como un niño cuando prueba un dulce nuevo, un sabor dulce que no quería dejar de probar, Temari se aferraba a los cabellos de él sintiendo como con cada movimiento de la lengua de él la hacían gemir o más bien gritar su nombre, el disfrutaba cada gemido de parte de ella cada vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre de esa forma lo excitaba de sobre manera, sintió los músculos de Temari tensarse y después relajarse mientras se corría en su boca, se tragó toda la esencia de Temari, subió su mirada para verla bañada en sudor mientras su respiración era alterada, la beso aun con su sabor en sus labios.

Un grito de sorpresa inundo la habitación, con un beso cayo el grito de Temari, mientras metía y sacaba lentamente un dedo dentro de ella, se separó de sus labios para besar su cuello, metió un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos y el nombre de Shikamaru en aquella habitación. Temari se sentía en el cielo los dedos de Shikamaru se movían cada vez más rápido, acostumbrándola a lo que venía, saco sus dedos dentro de ella dejando queriendo más a su amada, se acomodó en medio de ella, busco su mirada por aceptación "Estoy lista" fue lo único que necesito escuchar para empezar. La penetro lentamente para que se acostumbrara a su intromisión Temari cerro sus ojos fuertemente para que el dolor se fuera, Shikamaru se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbrara Temari movió sus caderas para hacerle entender a Shikamaru que estaba listo, el empezó a moverse lentamente poco a poco el dolor fue convirtiéndose en placer, movió sus caderas pidiendo más. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes con cada minuto de aquel acto carnal, se sentían en el cielo en esos momentos, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron avisando que el orgasmo se avecinaba, los movimientos de Shikamaru eran cada vez más rápidos queriendo alcanzar el máximo placer, ella se aferraba a su espalda clavando su uñas en él. ¡SHIKAMARU! ¡TEMARI! Gritaron ambos al sentir el orgasmo llegar, ambos cayeron en el colchón, Temari recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su ahora amante, ambos se durmieron esa noche sabiendo que era la primera de muchas noches de pasión desenfrenada.


End file.
